


It's A Love Story

by orphan_account



Series: SPN Writing Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Arranged Marriage, F/F, M/M, Rival Families, Romeo and Juliet References, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's father has arranged his marriage to Charlie hoping to secure an alliance between the Winchester and Bradbury families, but Dean's already sort of in love with the son of the Winchesters' greatest rival, the Novak family, and Charlie is sort of totally with the daughter of the Baum family. </p><p>Obviously the solution is to elope. Or at least secretly get hitched and then run away to Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Writing Challenge](http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com) March 2016 "fic tropes"-themed prompt "arranged marriage." 
> 
> I am not happy with this. At all. I initially thought of a _Romeo and Juliet_ au for this but I wasn't sure I wanted to kill everyone, so I changed to a different idea, but I wasn't happy with that, so I scrapped and rewrote, and then scrapped and rewrote like five more times before settling on the original R+J idea but without the character death. 
> 
> Eugh. I'm tired.

Dean storms into his room with the fury of a hurricane, tossing his holsters onto his bed and running his hands through his hair. Benny follows him in, shutting the door behind them and leaning against it, arms crossed. Dean paces the length of his room – three steps, turn, three steps, turn, three steps – and suddenly lashes out, kicking his desk chair with a shout.

“He can’t do this, Benny!” he says hotly, fists clenched in a vain attempt to reign in his anger. “I can’t believe he's doing this.”

Benny remains calm, unperturbed. “Chief, it ain’t the end of the world.”

“Bradbury, Benny!” Dean turns to him. “He wants me to marry Bradbury!”

“They’re a good family, Dean,” Benny says gently. “Honorable, efficient, loyal. They’ve got resources we need and can use. This alliance will be good for us, Chief.”

Dean snorts, rubbing his face. “Alliance, right.”

It’s always about politics, he thinks bitterly. Who’s on top. Who has the most. Once upon a time, even Dean himself thought like that, always putting the family first. Once upon a time, he’d have jumped on an alliance with the Bradburys, doing his duty and knowing what both of their families would gain by joining together. But now…

“I’m going out,” Dean announces tiredly, grabbing his coat and heading to the window. He picks up his handgun, tucking it into his back holster.

He hears Benny sigh behind him. “You gotta stop this, Chief. You’re gonna get caught, and you know exactly what’ll happen when you are.”

Dean turns to him, sitting on the window sill and sliding his legs over it. “It’s a chance we’re willing to take.”

Benny just rolls his eyes as Dean slips out the window, dropping down behind the hedge that surrounds his family’s home. With practiced ease, he skirts around the view of the outside patrol, ducking around corners and staying out of sight until he’s outside the gate. He turns up his collar and pulls his jacket tight around him to ward against the chill in the air, and with one last glare over his shoulder, turns and begins walking.

There’s some sort of party going on at the Novak mansion when he gets there, hiding in the shadows to keep from being seen. Cars pull up and drop guests off, their laughter and chatter floating to him as he goes around the perimeter, heading to the back gardens. It’s quieter in the back, but his keeps on alert as he slides along the wall of the mansion to the old trellis beneath an ivy-covered balcony.

A warm light emits from the balcony, and Dean breathes a sigh of relief. He finds secure holds on the trellis and pulls himself onto it, grunting as he climbs up to the balcony balustrade. He heaves himself over the side, pausing to catch his breath, and then knocks on the large glass doors four times. Dean glances over his shoulder at the night sky as shuffling comes from inside, breathing in the chilled air, and turns back just as the doors are opened.

He smiles, leaning against the wall. “Hey.”

Jimmy smiles back. “Hey. What are you doing here?”

Dean’s mood drops a bit at the reminder. “I uh… I gotta talk to you.”

Jimmy immediately goes from pleasantly surprised to concerned. He pulls Dean into the warmth of his room, leading him over to the chaise lounge and pushing him down before curling up on Dean’s lap. His favorite spot.

“What happened?” he asks softly, and Dean sighs, resting their foreheads together.

“They’re marrying me off to the Bradburys,” he answers bluntly, honestly, because Jimmy deserves him to be straightforward. He nuzzles against Jimmy’s neck, placing light kisses there, as if they could soften the blow. “An alliance.”

Jimmy sucks in a sharp breath, tensing, then lets it out slowly and forces his shoulders to relax. He leans more into Dean, his hand on Dean’s arm tightening its grip. “When?”

“Week after next.” Dean pulls back and shifts them around, sitting up so Jimmy has to straddle him. Jimmy’s arms fall around his shoulders, their faces hovering inches apart. “Sooner the better, in my dad’s opinion.”

Jimmy snorts, all too familiar with the “opinions” of John Winchester, and Dean grins up at him. Jimmy gives him a sweet half-smile back and leans down, letting their lips meet softly at first before it becomes more intense, more urgent. Dean grips Jimmy’s hips and Jimmy’s hands tangle in his hair, teeth biting lips and tongues sliding together, breathing becoming harsh pants for air as they lose themselves in each other.

“It’s not fair,” Jimmy pants when Dean moves to his neck, sucking bruises into his skin. He holds Dean tighter. “It’s not _fair._ ”

Dean pulls away, looking up at the disheveled mess of a man in his lap, hair askew and blue eyes wide and shining with tears. He reaches up to gently brush them away, and Jimmy leans into his touch.

“I know, baby,” Dean says quietly, kissing him feather-light, anywhere he can reach. “I know. I don’t get, either, and I _hate_ it.”

They sit in silence for a while, Jimmy’s head tucked under Dean’s chin, just listening to the other breathe. Muted sounds from the party downstairs drift up to them, and the moon rises higher in the sky outside the window. Dean’s eyes are closed, head against the back of the chaise, and he lightly traces his fingers over the skin of Jimmy’s back, just above his waistband.

“What if we elope?”

Dean hums, opening his eyes to look down at Jimmy. “Yeah?”

Jimmy shifts, sitting up straight to look directly at Dean. “There’s nothing to stop us. It’s not like we’re minors anymore. And it’s perfectly legal for us to get married – if not here in this city specifically, then somewhere else. And you know for a _fact_ that Charlie would be on board with it, too.” He chuckles. “I guarantee she wants to marry you about as much as you want to marry her.”

Dean snorts. “Dorothy’d have my balls.”

“Exactly.” Jimmy jumps up, going to his bed and grabbing his phone. Dean watches him type on it for a minute.

“They won’t like it,” Dean says quietly when Jimmy joins him again. He tucks Jimmy into his arms. “Our parents are gonna kill us.”

“Then they kill us,” Jimmy says simply. “They’d kill us for this right now if they knew.”

Dean knows he’s right, so he doesn’t say anything, just holds him tighter. The thought of Jimmy dead – especially because of Dean – makes his stomach roll. Dean would do anything, even marry Charlie, to keep Jimmy alive, but the thought of never being with the man he loves almost hurts more, and he lets out a shaky breath. Jimmy must notice, because he rests a comforting hand on Dean’s cheek, thumb caressing right beneath his eye, and gives him a smile.

“I love you, Dean,” he says seriously. “It’ll be okay.”

Dean takes the hand on his cheek into his own, pressing a kiss to the palm. “I love you, too.”

Dean stays late into the night, curled up with Jimmy as they talk Charlie and Dorothy into the plan to elope and get married behind their parents’ backs. Dorothy, unsurprisingly, is all for it, and Charlie seems excited at the prospect of adventure and giving a big “fuck you” to their families. Pastor Jim, a good friend to all their families and neutral in the entire mess, is only too happy to marry them.

“Let’s put an end to this,” he says, and he sounds tired through the phone lying between Dean and Jimmy on the bed. “The feud hasn’t meant anything since before I was born. No one remembers why it even started in the first place. It’s time to put it to rest.”

They settle the time for the next day at noon – the sooner the better, as John Winchester would say, and Dean laughs bitterly at the irony – each bringing a friend to witness. Benny gives Dean a stern look when he explains what’s going on, but concedes, and his shoulders relax more than Dean’s ever seen in his best friend and bodyguard.

The ceremony is simple and quiet, done in a private room of the church. Sam – who was excited to hear that Dean wasn’t just rolling over to their father’s orders – Benny, and Jimmy’s best friend Amelia stand as witnesses as simultaneously Dean and Jimmy and Charlie and Dorothy pledge themselves in marriage, trading rings and vows and their first soft, tender kisses as husbands and wives.

“We can’t keep this secret, you realize,” Dorothy says, holding Charlie around the waist as they enjoy the glow of happiness in front of the church. “We’re going to have to tell them.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighs, pressing a kiss to Jimmy’s temple. “But I don’t wanna think about that right now.”

“You never wanna think about your problems, jerk,” Sam laughs. Dean sticks his tongue out but concedes. Grudgingly.

“Ooh!” Charlie squeals. “Double honeymoon trip to Vegas! Give me five minutes and we’ll be on the next plane out of here.”

“Running away ain’t gonna help either,” Benny points out.

“It’s not running away,” Charlie protests. “It’s buying time to plan. While simultaneously enjoying ourselves and celebrating being newlywed couples by gambling away lots of our families’ money!”

“I like Charlie’s idea,” Amelia pipes up. “Gambling away money sounds fun.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Jimmy agrees with a grin. “Not like they’ll miss it.”

Dean looks around at all the faces there, bright and happy in the afternoon sun. Everyone smiling, excited, and _alive._ With no guarantee that that won’t end once they see their parents again. He looks down at his husband, those bright blue eyes pleading with him, and he sighs.

“You said five minutes, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [leviathncas](http://deanjimmy.co.vu)


End file.
